Percy
Percy is the former pet pug of Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas and its sequel. Percy later became the pet and friend of Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, John Smith, and Grandmother Willow. Info Percy is initially the spoiled pet pug of Ratcliffe. However, most of his care appears to come from Wiggins, Ratcliffe's servant. Percy is shown to have a number of luxuries, including his own tub and a carousel with dog biscuits. Later on, he leaves Ratcliffe and becomes a friend to both Pocahontas and Meeko, with whom he had a formerly antagonistic relationship. 'Story' Percy first appears alongside Ratcliffe, when Ratcliffe is boarding the ship to the New World. Percy is carried onto the ship by Wiggins. During a storm, Percy is carried on deck by Ratcliffe, who gives an inspirational speech to the settlers. Percy is seen barking in agreement with his master. Percy is next seen being groomed by Wiggins when the ship arrives in the New World. John Smith comes in to report to Ratcliffe and musses Percy's fur while petting him, much to the pug's displeasure. Later, Percy is seen eating cherries while bathing. Meeko suddenly appears in the tub and Percy is surprised at first, as raccoons do not live in England. Percy chases Meeko after the raccoon devourers his cherries, but lands in the mud. At one point during the "Mine! Mine! Mine!" song sequence, Percy is thrown into the air by a settler shoveling for gold. Luckily, Percy lands in Ratcliffe's arms. A few moments later, Wiggins attempts to dispose of a chicken leg by giving it to Percy, but the pug ignores it. Percy later goes after it and, after spotting the Indians and dodging several of their arrows, he hides under a helmet. The next day, Percy is seen playing with a merry-go-round that has dog biscuits on it. Percy begins to eat the biscuits, but then he notices Meeko eating them. Percy begins to chase Meeko away without Ratcliffe even noticing. Percy loses Meeko for a little while, but later spots him again and chases him into a log. Unfortunately, Percy winds up getting stuck in the log, as he is so big, while Meeko manages to escape. Percy is later on seen that night still trying to get free of the log and, as he approaches Grandmother Willow, Pocahontas, John Smith, Meeko and Flit, they believe him to be some kind of unknown creature. Percy breaks out of the log finally and lands in John Smith's arms. Percy tries once again to chase Meeko, over everyone's protests. However, the pug is frightened into submission after Grandmother Willow scolds him. Percy is later seen hiding under a tree branch, after Smith has been captured by the Indians for the death of Kocoum. Meeko comes to comfort him and so Percy follows Meeko and Flit back to the village. Percy later attempts to comfort Pocahontas while she is telling Grandmother Willow of Smith's impending death. At the end of the film, Percy is seen dressed in native garb, having apparently decided to remain in Virginia. He allows John Smith, who must go back to England for medical treatment, to pet him, not caring about his fur. He, Meeko and Flit then reveal that they have repaired Pocahontas's necklace, which was broken when Kocoum died. In the sequel, Percy is revealed to have been living with Pocahontas and Meeko. When Pocahontas goes to England as an ambassador, Percy, along with Meeko and Flit, follow her by stowing away on the ship. On Sora's Team When he's around the other dogs on the team, he's known as the mature and fancy one, but sometimes assists when he meets fancy pets in other worlds. Category:Pocahontas characters Category:Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:Dogs Category:Pets Category:Fancy characters Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Comedy characters Category:Animals Category:Grumpy characters Category:Sora's Team Category:Males Category:Cowards Category:Disney Characters